Comment lui dire?
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Arthur me disait souvent que je parlais trop. J'avouai c'était vrai mais que se passerait-il si un jour je ne pouvais plus parler? Spoile fin de l'épisode 13 saison 3, slash Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Spoil: Entre la saison 3 et 4**

**Couple: Merthur Slash**

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est une nouvelle fic mais je n'abandonne pas "je hais cette star" et changement de vie". J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

J'aurai aimé lui dire. Lui dire tout ce que je ressentais mais désormais c'était impossible. Lui dire qui j'étais réellement, lui expliquer que tous ses miracles étaient mon œuvre, que je le protégeai au risque de ma vie, au risque de ne plus jamais revoir ma mère un jour. Lui dire un "je t'aime" au moins une fois, dire à Arthur que je l'aimais. Il avait tellement de chose que j'aurai aimé lui dire, dire à tout le monde.

Lancelot courut vers moi pour m'éloigner de Morgane qui était énervée contre moi. Je pouvais la comprendre j'avais blessé gravement sa _tendre sœur_. Je sentais mes forces me quitter petit à petit alors que j'entendais Lancelot hurler mon nom de vive voix. Mais je savais que je pouvais mourir en paix. Mon destin était de protéger Arthur au risque de ma vie... Je l'ai accompli.

Je me sentais peu à peu partir tandis que j'entendais des voix se faire de plus en plus lointaine. J'en reconnu quelques unes telle que Gauvain, Gaius, Guenièvre et celle qui rendait mon cœur encore plus douloureux, la voix d'Arthur.

Malheureusement, le sort que m'avait lancé Morgane sous la colère m'épuisait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. J'étais à demi conscient comme si j'étais dans un coma attendant que la mort ne me prenne. Je reconnais d'odeur le laboratoire de mon mentor, Gaius. Le bocal à sangsues toujours sale emplissait mes narines, l'odeur des médicaments, l'encens, le léger repas à base de fenouil. J'entendais le feu crépitait au loin, me demandant depuis combien il faisait froid à Camelot, surtout en plein mois d'été.

Je commençai à ouvrir un œil mais je le refermai immédiatement tellement la lumière me vrillait ma rétine encore sensible. Je retentai l'expérience mais cette fois-ci c'était en douceur. Je regardai mon environnement et je remarquai que je dormais dans le lit de Gaius juste à côté de son bureau de travail. Je regardai la pièce qui semblait légèrement différente que dans mes souvenirs, Gaius avait fait le ménage. Dieux bénissait le super instrument nommé balais.

Je regardai autour de moi mais aucune trace de Gaius. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me redresser pour étirer mes muscles endoloris par un long sommeil. Je devais avouer qu'il faisait plutôt froid seulement vêtu de ma chemise de nuit. J'étais surpris d'être encore en vie après la souffrance atroce que j'avais eue à cause du sortilège de Morgane.

Je m'assis sur une chaise attendant le médecin qui était sans doute partie faire quelque course pour récupérer des herbes sauvages. A cette idée, je renonçais à l'attendre pour voir si j'allais bien, sachant pertinemment que Gaius mettait de cinq à six jours pour récolter ses herbes. Je regardai le feu et je remarquai qu'il était plutôt jeune la preuve qu'il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.

Je partis dans ma chambre troquant mes vêtements de nuit contre mes vêtements habituels. Je sortis du laboratoire sans difficulté pour aller vers la chambre d'Arthur. Je souris me disant qu'il sera le premier à me voir réveiller surtout que le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

Je pris le repas d'Arthur, prenant mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire mes sentiments. La peur que j'avais eue face à Morgane m'a fait prendre cette décision. Je savais que j'étais un homme comme lui mais ma mère m'avait répété mille fois: "un cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore". C'était dans cette optique que j'allais le cœur heureux dans la chambre du prince et peut-être roi de Camelot.

J'ouvris la porte des appartements d'Arthur et je le vis dormir comme toujours en ronflant fortement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur l'oreiller tellement il avait du transpirer dans la nuit. Je soupirai mentalement me disant que je devrais changer les draps d'Arthur. Ce dernier n'avait nullement remarqué ma présence dormant sur les hanches vers la fenêtre fermée par les rideaux.

Je déposai le repas sur la table pour aller vers les rideaux, me préparant pour mon habituel réveil en fanfare. Lorsque j'ouvris les rideaux, voulant hurler "Debout les fainéants, je suis de retour!", ma voix resta bloquer dans ma gorge. J'entendis Arthur se lever péniblement, râlant contre un certain George de le réveiller ce matin de manière brutal.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur moi. Arthur faillit tomber de son grand lit ne s'attendant pas à me voir maintenant.

- Merlin! s'exclama Arthur allant vers moi malgré sa légère tenue qui était un pantalon de soie noir.

Il me prit dans ses bras, heureux de me voir. Notre proximité m'enchantait. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de dire "bonjour le gros" mais comme la première fois, ma voix resta bloquer. Aucun son ne voulait sortir. J'éloignai Arthur de moi portant ma main à ma gorge.

- Sa va Merlin, paniqua le prince

Je le regardai confus, je regardai autour de moi cherchant une issue pour vite retrouver Gaius. Un moyen de le faire revenir le plus rapidement possible. Je lançai un regard implorant à Arthur.

- Attends! Je vais appeler quelqu'un, dit-il sortant de la pièce seulement vêtu de son pantalon.

Pendant ce temps, je m'assis sur la chaise essayant de sortir un son. Un simple son... Mais rien ne sortait de ma gorge. Je regardai une corbeille de fruit sur la table. Je tentai de la faire voler avec une formule mais rien. Je soupirai silencieusement avant de tenter autre chose. Je fixai les fruits et ces derniers s'envolèrent ensemble.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que j'avais toujours ma magie. Ce fut un véritable soulagement. Même s'il s'agissait de magie basique, celle sans formule dont j'étais capable depuis ma naissance. C'était un véritable soulagement. Je déposai les fruits tandis qu'Arthur revenait avec Lancelot et Gauvain. Tous les deux vêtus comme des chevaliers. Je souris voyant mes deux amis me sourire, heureux de me revoir. Je courus vers Lancelot pour le prendre dans mes bras, suivit rapidement de mon autre ami.

- Alors monsieur-je-dors-pendant-une-saison, comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-il.

J'allais répondre "bien" mais comme précédemment ma voix ne porta pas. Lancelot fronça les sourcils remarquant rapidement mon trouble. Il ouvrit ma bouche pour voir si j'avais un problème mais il soupira ne voyant sans doute rien d'anormal.

- Sire, je pense que Merlin doit aller voir Gaius, dit le chevalier, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le contre coup de votre sœur Morgane.

- Que voulez-vous dire Lancelot? demanda Gauvain, normalement le sort de Morgane aurait du le tuer et regarde notre Merlin est ici en chair et en os. Peut-être a-t-elle échoué dans son sortilège.

Les trois personnes présentes me regardaient avec un air inquiet voir même plus inquiet que moi. Je voulais en ce moment être une petite souris pour pouvoir me cacher mais c'était impossible. Ils me fixèrent avant de me tirer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le laboratoire de mon père d'adoption. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Guenièvre qui leur informa que le médecin était parti il n'y avait pas longtemps.

Arthur soupira avant de lui ordonner d'aller immédiatement chercher un chevalier pour partir à la recherche du physicien. Les trois nobles m'assirent sur une chaise, attendant une bonne nouvelle. Le temps semblait long, je pouvais sentir les secondes défilaient, les minutes et les heures. Une chance je ne voyais pas encore les jours passer.

Je sursautai voyant la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir sur Gaius et je souris en le voyant, il n'avait lui non plus pas changer voir à peine. Le médecin courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, une étreinte que je lui rendis.

- Quand sire Léon m'a informé que tu étais réveillé j'ai abandonné mes recherches pour venir te voir. Merlin... Comme je suis content de te voir sain et sauf. Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, l'informa Gaius comme s'il me menaçait de me faire revenir d'entre les morts pour me renvoyer là-bas de lui-même.

Je voulus rire mais ils n'aperçurent qu'un sourire. Ma voix était encore restée coincé et je sentais une nouvelle douleur. Je portai ma main et le médecin m'ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour regarder. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, comprenant que ses recherches de mon mal étaient encore inconnues. Il me relâcha avant de regarder les chevaliers.

- Je ne trouve rien d'anormal. Je pense que je dois faire quelques recherches, annonça mon père d'adoption, Merlin tu ne reprendras pas le service auprès de son Altesse avant que j'ai fini de t'examiner.

Je soupirai silencieusement, comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Cela faisait deux jours depuis que je m'étais réveillé que j'étais enfermé dans le laboratoire subissant les examens de santé de Gaius. Il testait mes réflexes, ma vision, mon audition, le goût et pour finir le test des cordes vocales en faisant des vocalises mais ma voix restait bloquer. Je n'entendais plus un seul sortir de ma bouche et c'était perturbant. Quant à mes pouvoirs, ils étaient intactes je pouvais faire bouger des jouets mais je ne pouvais utiliser le moindre formule.

Gaius avait compris que j'étais devenu étrangement muet. C'était une maladie qui empêchait une personne de parler. J'en étais victime, victime du sortilège de Morgane. Finalement, elle avait réussi son sort qui n'était pas de me tuer comme on le pensait tous mais de me priver d'un de mes trois sens: la vue, l'ouïe et la voix.

Et c'était tombé sur la voix. Je me demandai comment tout ceci a pu arriver. Etait-elle devenue aussi forte que moi pour savoir priver une personne d'un de ses sens primaires. Un sens utile à tous, la parole.

Gaius demanda une audience auprès d'Arthur pour lui parler en privé de mon mal. Le médecin voulut m'emmener avec lui mais je n'avais pas la force de le regarder en face. J'étais assis sur une chaise au côté du physicien juste devant Arthur qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Votre Majesté, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai découvert le mal dont souffre Merlin, dit Gaius

- Est-il guéri? S'empressa de demander Arthur

- D'où mon problème sire, j'ai peut-être découvert son mal mais ceci a été fait par magie...

- Morgane, souffla le prince

- En effet, je crains fort que Morgane ait jeté un sort qui hôte un sens, elle a rendu Merlin muet...

Arthur me regardait avec surprise. Je détournai le regard ne voulant pas que mon prince me regarde ainsi. C'était affreux, je me disais que j'avais encore plein de chose à lui dire. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible.

- Comment peut-on le sauver? demanda finalement Arthur

- Je ne connais point de remède sire. Je pense que nous devons forcer Morgane a retiré son sortilège. Mais nous connaissons tous la réponse, dit tristement Gaius.

Je regardai la pièce avant de quitter la pièce sans regarder Arthur qui m'appelait mais j'ignorai ses appels. Je courus jusque dans le laboratoire pour rentrer dans ma chambre pour pleurer en silence.

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite^^ et oui Merlin, notre commère numéro 1 est devenu muet par un sort qu'a lancé Morgane sur notre pauvre sorcier.**

**Réponses aux rewiews**

**EmmaTook: Merci pour ta rewiew et je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes que tu as pu voir, je vais me relire pour éviter ce genre d'incident ou limiter les dégâts à cause des fautes. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu ais bien ris de la situation de Merlin et j'espère continuer à te faire rire^^**

**Passion of Imbattables: En effet, le long sommeil est un contrecoup du sortilège de Morgane. Je suis contente que ce genre d'idée te plaise car je voulais quelque chose comme un handicap chez Merlin et en me regardant de nouveau les saisons de Merlin c'était là qu'était venu le déclic. Merlin parle beaucoup mais c'est une qualité que j'adore chez lui car je ris beaucoup de ses commentaires^^. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette fic^^ (je mettrais du cœur à l'ouvrage^^).**

**Mariko-8: Pour que Merlin retrouve sa voix ce ne sera pour tout de suite car j'ai bien l'intention de jouer un peu avec eux avant le moment final. Je te remercie de suivre cette fic en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^ **

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

J'avais reçu beaucoup de visite. Il semblerait que mon mutisme avait fait rapidement le tour de Camelot en seulement deux heures. Enfin à peu près, je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre pleurant doucement. J'eus la visite de Lancelot, Guenièvre et Gauvain, j'étais heureux de voir à quel point je pouvais compter sur eux pendant des périodes de trouble.

Elyan et Léon étaient également passés pour avoir de mes nouvelles. J'étais presque sur que c'était pour Arthur mais je n'avais rien dit, de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien dire. Ni râler, ni gronder les méthodes étranges d'Arthur. Après tout, il était encore jeune... Lancelot et Gauvain m'avaient raconté les événements nouveaux qui s'étaient produits durant mon coma. Morgane et Morgause avaient disparu, le roi était rentré dans un drôle de mutisme que rien ne pouvait l'en faire sortir. Agravain, l'oncle d'Arthur et frère de la mère d'Arthur, était rentré dans la cour sous la demande du prince lui-même pour le soutenir en attendant que son père ne se rétablisse de la trahison de Morgane.

Cet homme, je ne l'avais aperçu que de loin lorsque j'étais dans le laboratoire de Gaius, pendant l'un de mes tests. En parlant de Gaius, il s'était enfermé dans un grand mutisme. Je compris que me voir être devenu muet le travailler beaucoup. Je pouvais le comprendre, j'étais un peu en phase de renie comme beaucoup de mes proches, refusant d'admettre la réalité. Je reniai moi-même d'être devenu muet surtout que je ne savais pas du tout si Arthur allait me garder près de lui. Non ceci ne devait pas arriver. Il avait besoin de moi comme moi j'avais besoin de lui.

Je me levai de mon lit enlevant mes dernières traces de larme. Je devais reprendre de l'assurance. J'étais peut-être muet mais je restai Merlin celui qui avait frôlé plusieurs fois la mort voir même je la touchai du bout des doigts à chaque fois qu'Arthur était en danger. Je tenais à lui comme chacun de ses chevaliers. Au fil des années, j'avais vu le prince grandir, mûrir pour devenir celui qu'enfin le peuple vénérerait, respecterait et s'inclinerait sans se forcer. Arthur était bien différent d'Uther il était plus tolérant, plus souple dans ses choix de régner, choisissant lui-même ses hommes, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Puis il y avait moi. Un simple serviteur, né de l'union entre un dragonnier et une femme vivant dans un petit village perdu à la frontière de Cenred, j'étais devenu un ami, un confident pour le futur roi.

Malheureusement, cette amitié s'était transformée en admiration puis en amour, enfin de mon côté. Comment pouvait-on penser un seul instant qu'Arthur répondrait à mes sentiments? Après tout, il aime Guenièvre cela ne faisait aucun doute et elle l'aimait en retour malgré que son cœur soit séparé entre le prince et un chevalier, pas n'importe lequel, Lancelot.

Mais Arthur avait un léger avantage dans le cœur de Guenièvre. Je voyais tout et je soufrai en silence respectant le choix du prince, je me rendais compte que dire à Arthur que j'étais épris de lui était une mauvaise idée. Surtout quand il avait Gwen. Je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux d'elle au contraire je l'enviais. C'était une femme même une femme ravissante, gentille et attentionnée avec tout le monde. Arthur méritait une personne comme elle. Une femme qui pourra lui donner un enfant, un héritier.

Je retombai sur mon lit, me traitant d'idiot, me rappelant leurs petites rencontres par hasard dans le couloir, les fleurs que je devais amener à Guenièvre de la part de mon maître. Tous ces petits détails qui font que je n'avais dans le fond aucune chance de voir Arthur venir vers moi. Mais je préférai le voir heureux que malheureux regardant sans arrêt en arrière se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur comme en ce moment avec mon mutisme. Je le savais, il s'en voulait mais j'aurai pu donner plus pour le bien d'Arthur.

Je sortis finalement du laboratoire de Gaius. Ce dernier semblait être de nouveau parti pour récupérer ses herbes. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout on n'était pas à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque magique ou de guerre contre Camelot surtout que désormais j'étais légèrement affaibli à cause de mon handicap. Je montais en courant vers les remparts du château. C'était mon endroit préféré, j'aimais aller là-bas car c'était souvent là-bas que j'étais seul avec Arthur pour différentes raisons telles que le départ de Lancelot, le départ de Gauvain... C'était là que je voyais beaucoup de mes connaissances disparaître au loin avant de les revoir quelques années plus tard d'une manière totalement différente.

J'arrivai au rempart où je m'accoudai contre les murs en pierre. J'observai la vue au loin et je pouvais voir Gaius partir à pied avec une petite escorte. Je souris en le voyant partir au loin mais je savais que lui reviendrait de la même manière que quand il était parti.

Je portai ma main à ma gorge, la caressant doucement.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi et je vis Lancelot qui vint s'accouder à mes côtés. De tous mes amis chevaliers, Lancelot seul connaissait mon secret.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour ta voix? demanda-t-il

Je secouai la tête. Il soupira comprenant que j'étais dans deux beaux draps.

- Je dois avouer que te voir muet c'est plutôt marrant, sourit Lancelot

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais mais il continua à rire vite suivit de moi sauf qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Mon ami posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien et j'hochai la tête comprenant son message. Je devais avouer qu'avec Lancelot nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. C'était normal entre nous comme si c'était essentiel.

- Je suis sur que tu le sais mais voilà. J'aimerai vraiment courtiser Guenièvre. Chaque jour, quand je la vois avec Arthur je me dis j'aimerai bien être à sa place enfin être à la place d'Arthur, se reprit Lancelot

Je souris me disant qu'on avait beaucoup de point commun lui et moi. Si je pouvais parler je lui aurais dit "moi aussi j'aurai aimé être à sa place enfin à la place de Guenièvre, pouvoir être enfin proche d'Arthur, être quelque chose d'autre que son serviteur être finalement la moitié d'Arthur comme le disait le grand dragon, Kilgharah".

Je baissai la tête me demandant pourquoi avais-je pensé à ça... Je ne devais pas. Arthur avait fait depuis maintenant un moment son choix et il se portait sur Gwen. Je devrais être heureux pour eux. Malheureusement, mes larmes revinrent et Lancelot me prit dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux doucement.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas derrière nous et j'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître la personne mais je courus tout de même après la personne. Cette dernière courait rapidement mais à force d'exercice je devais avouer que j'étais devenu un bon coureur. Après tout, protéger Arthur était un sport en soi. Je voulus hurler à la personne de s'arrêter mais ma voix était toujours bloquée. Je maudissais Morgane de m'avoir fait ça.

Je me stoppai, regardant autour de moi mais je ne vis plus personne. Je l'avais perdu, j'étais essoufflé et assoiffé. Je me posai contre un mur du couloir me laissant tomber. Lancelot arriva vers moi pour me donner un soutien moral. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je souris doucement à mon ami avant de me redresser. Je m'inclinai respectueusement comme pour dire que je devais partir.

Je me précipitai vers la chambre d'Arthur cherchant au moins son soutien. Je voulais qu'il soit près de moi, c'était tout de même ma destinée, la personne que je chérissais le plus dans ce monde hormis ma tendre mère. Je frappai la porte en bois et j'entrai. Je fus ébahi par la tonne de linge qui jonchait fièrement le sol comme si personne n'avait fait le ménage depuis mon réveil et au centre de cette anarchie... Le mot lui-même était un euphémisme pour représenter la chambre d'Arthur. Ce dernier me regardait au cœur même de ses appartements. Il n'y avait pas à dire j'étais peut-être un serviteur médiocre mais lui il pouvait retourner facilement une chambre en un rien de temps. Le blond haussa les épaules l'air de dire "ce n'est pas moi".

Je soupirai silencieusement tandis que je ramassai les vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol.

- Non Merlin, tu dois te reposer! s'exclama Arthur

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais en réponse. Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés alors que la chambre d'Arthur ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le prince voulut m'arrêter disant qu'il allait appeler George pour qu'il range à ma place mais je lançai un regard encore plus sombre que le précédent. Je n'arrivai pas à croire, Arthur me virait presque tout ça à cause d'une perte de voix et en plus me remplacer par George. Le serviteur qu'on disait être le plus ennuyeux, faisant des vannes à deux sous.

Soudain, en rangeant, je butai une petite commode avec un vase qui s'éclata en mille morceaux. Je tremblai de peur commençant rapidement à ramasser les morceaux mais je me coupai par inadvertance. J'entendis des pas venir vers moi et je ne fus pas surpris de voir Arthur à mes côtés. Je portai rapidement mon doigt blessé à ma bouche mais le prince en avait décidé autrement, prenant ma phalange coupée, examinant les dégâts. Je détournai le regard alors qu'Arthur faisait un petit bandage improvisé autour de mon doigt.

- Rentre Merlin, tu dois être affaibli... Gaius m'a dit que tu étais en phase de renie que tu reniais ta condition actuelle. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre sa voix mais tu dois te reposer et lorsque tu iras mieux reviens me voir, me souffla Arthur

Je lui lançai un regard apeuré ne voulant pas redevenir un moins que rien à ses yeux. J'avais travaillé dure pour avoir au moins une bonne estime. Maintenant que j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ. Je ne voulais pas qu'Arthur ait pitié de moi, me regarde différemment. J'étais toujours Merlin, le maladroit et souriant Merlin même sans ma voix qui je devais avouer faisait de moi la personne la plus bavarde de tout Camelot... Seulement ce n'était qu'une simple façade, je savais rester discret quand la situation me le demandait. Je n'avais rien dit quand Arthur avait filé avec Sophia sous le coup d'un enchantement, quand Lancelot devait faire semblant d'être un noble ou avec le gobelin qui avait rendu Uther chauve, transformer Arthur en âne... Enfin il avait eu seulement les oreilles et la queue d'âne, il avait même poussé le cri d'un âne. Mais tout cela, je m'étais abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit.

D'un côté, j'aurai fini sur le bûcher pour avoir ris ou d'avoir trompé la cour royale.

Arthur me regardait chercher une quelconque réponse mais rien. Il soupira dépité.

- Merlin, je dis ça pour ton bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un moment ou un autre Gaius vient me voir me disant que mon serviteur incompétent est devenu sourd ou aveugle. Donc Merlin va te reposer, je vais chercher George pour qu'il nettoie le sol ainsi que ma chambre.

Tout d'un coup, j'eus l'impression d'être vraiment devenu impuissant. Je me levai refusant d'écouter la recommandation du prince et je continuai à ranger la chambre. Je ramassai les vêtements un à un sous les exclamations d'Arthur qui m'hurlait d'arrêter mais je ne voulais pas. Je savais que c'était égoïste mais c'était le seul moyen pour que je reste au côté du prince. Ce dernier me prit mes bras, faisant tomber le linge que j'avais ramassé. Il me tourna vers lui pour que je le regarde. Il m'envoyait un regard furieux, je baissai la tête presque honteux de mon attitude mais je voulais être près de lui encore et pour toujours.

- Merlin, s'il te plaît, je me fais du souci pour toi. Morgane peut revenir à tout instant et finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Je tiens à toi autant que je tiens à mes chevaliers ou encore à Guenièvre, souffla-t-il

J'écarquillai les yeux face à sa phrase. Mon cœur bondissait de joie mais ma raison m'ordonnait de ne pas me faire avoir car il avait beau me dire ça je savais qu'il aimait Guenièvre plus que de raison. Je me baissai récupérant les vêtements que j'avais fait tomber près à sortir. Je m'inclinai sortant de la pièce. J'étais tout de même heureux qu'Arthur pensait cela de moi mais je n'étais qu'un simple ami pour lui, un ami fidèle et toujours loyal.

Je souris en croisant Gauvain qui voulait m'aider à porter le linge mais je refusai. Seulement, le connaissant il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt. En effet, il m'avait accompagné jusque dans la salle des lavandières. Mon ami me racontait ses exploits à la taverne la veille. Il en était fier d'avoir pu vaincre un homme musclé ayant presque la même carrure que Perceval. Je souris écoutant le récit de Gauvain, je savais qu'il exagérait un peu certain détail mais c'était ainsi que j'aimais ce chevalier.

Après avoir laissé mon linge, Gauvain me proposa une petite balade que j'acceptai avec joie avec un grand sourire et un hochement de tête.

J'étais vraiment heureux quoi qu'il pouvait m'arriver il n'avait jamais pitié de moi. Il était avec moi comme si tout était normal, sans faux semblant. C'était amusant Lancelot c'était le réconfort et Gauvain l'amusement quant à Arthur, c'était comme si je n'étais plus le même Merlin, il disait que j'étais dans le "renie" mais lui aussi il était dans cette phase. Je souris me disant qu'on n'était pas les deux faces d'une même pièce pour rien. Arthur et moi étions pareils sur certain point. Tous les deux têtus et impatient de faire nos preuves.

Gauvain m'amena à la taverne pour prendre une choppe d'hydromel. Je ne pus refuser tandis que tous les regards se portaient sur nous. Le gérant sourit en voyant mon ami. Après tout, ce dernier était un habitué combien de fois avais-je du apporter la note plutôt salée à Arthur pour la consommation de Gauvain. Bien sur le prince nous envoyait soit sur le pilori ou encore la dernière fois cirer les bottes de tous les chevaliers de Camelot, la salle du trône était remplie de botte en cuir et on en avait eu pour une bonne journée et tout cela pour payer les dettes de Gauvain.

Mon ami nous commanda les deux choppes d'hydromel et nous partions nous installer sur une petite table où tout le monde pariait sur des dés. Gauvain me supplia presque du regard pour qu'on joue. Je soupirai silencieusement avant d'accepter. Nous allions vers la table des paris. Gauvain me passa les dés et je montrai le chiffre 12 avec mes doigts. Tout le monde se mit à rire mais en un coup je fis le 12 voulut. Je souris sournoisement tandis que mon adversaire m'ordonna de recommencer. Je refis le numéro 12 avec mes doigts, je soufflai sur les dés, les imprégnant doucement de magie et un 12 sorti de nouveau sous le regard étonné de tout l'assemblé.

Le type prit les dés demandant un 12 et ce fut un 7 qui sorti. Je souris prenant ma récompense que Gauvain s'empressa d'utiliser pour payer une tournée à tous les ivrognes de la taverne. Tout le monde s'exclama pour remercier mon ami du magnifique présent. J'étais heureux, je pouvais toujours rendre les personnes heureuses même si ce n'était pas Arthur c'était mieux que rien.

Gauvain me prit à part, vantant ma chance insolente mais je savais qu'il était heureux que j'aie gagné. Il pouvait désormais en boire deux au lieu d'une choppe voir même trois car je lui offris ma part. J'eus droit à une nouvelle accolade de sa part. Je décidai de sortir de la taverne avant que les effusions d'alcool n'embrouillent mon pauvre cerveau.

Je me baladai dans les rues de Camelot tous les paysans s'affairaient dans le marché où je regardai les différents produits pour mon repas de ce soir que je devrais cuisiner tout seul. J'étais tenté de manger une bonne tranche de rôti mais je n'avais encore les moyens de me payer une telle pièce.

- Je vous prendrai ce rôti, dit une voix à mes côtés et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant Arthur vêtu de sa cape bleue.

Le marchand prépara la viande et le prince paya le vendeur m'offrant le rôti.

- Je veux te payer ton repas, me dit-il

Je fronçai les sourcils légèrement vexé. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être devenu un enfant à qui on apprenait la vie mais comment l'apprendre avec un prince qui voulait payer votre repas.

- Je suis sur que tu as envie de me lancer une bonne vanne en pleine tête. Pour une fois, je suis content que tu sois devenu muet même si tes railleries quotidiennes vont me manquer. J'aurai aimé qu'on puisse communiquer tranquillement comme ça je pourrai savoir ce que tu veux, réfléchit Arthur avant de porter son regard sur une échoppe de plumes et de parchemins.

Je regardai les papiers fabriquer avec des peaux de bête. Je mirai les différentes plumes avant de sourire sachant pertinemment comment communiquer. Arthur sourit comprenant mon idée et il m'acheta un grand rouleau de parchemin. Je choisis ma plume, elle semblait légère et parfaitement maniable. Le blond me les paya et j'écris un message sur le parchemin car j'avais quand même reçu une bonne instruction je savais lire et écrire contrairement à bon nombre de paysan du village d'Ealdore.

Je fis voir mon mot et Arthur lit avec attention.

-"**_C'est vexant que vous me payez mon repas_**", dit Arthur à haute voix, mais Merlin... C'est normal...

Je le coupai écrivant autre chose sur mon parchemin et je lui fis voir.

-"**_Je ne suis que votre serviteur donc je n'ai pas le droit à un traitement de faveur et encore moins de votre pitié_**", lu-t-il, tu le prends comme ça?

J'hochai la tête.

- Je ne savais pas... Je pensais t'aider en t'économisant un peu, dit Arthur

Je pris le parchemin écrivant mes pensées.

-"**_Je veux juste continuer à travailler comme étant votre serviteur_**", lu le prince. Je vis un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres, bon d'accord, à condition que lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien tu ne travailles pas.

Je roulai les yeux avant d'écrire.

-"_**Je vais bien, sire. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire je suis toujours Merlin avec ou sans ma voix**_", dit-il

Je lui lançai un de mes sourires habituels lui prouvant que malgré mon nouvel handicap. J'étais et resterai Merlin, j'allai tout de même dans ses bras ayant un peu besoin de réconfort. J'écrivais un mot sur le parchemin le donnant à Arthur qui le lit à haute voix

_**"Merci d'être là pour moi, d'être là dans ce moment difficile tu es un véritable ami..."**_

- De rien Merlin, souffla Arthur, tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était moi qui était devenu muet.

Je souris me disant qu'en effet si c'était le prince qui avait été dans cet état j'aurai peut-être réagit comme lui, me maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible pour n'avoir pu le sauver. Je blottis ma tête contre son épaule respirant son odeur. Je laissai échapper quelque larme silencieuse me disant que ses bras ne seront jamais à moi mais je voulais rester comme ça encore un moment, caché sous la cape d'Arthur comme pour nous créer un petit cocon de bien être.

- Bon alors Merlin vu que tu veux continuer à me servir voici tes prochaines tâches pour demain: Mes écuries sentent mauvais j'aimerai que tu les nettoies de fond en comble, mes draps doivent être changé, mes vêtements lavés, mes bottes cirées, mon épée aiguisée...

Je le coupai en écrivant sur mon parchemin

-"_**Vous dîtes que vous voulez me ménager mais vous voyez votre liste de tâche?**_",lu-t-il, Merlin, tu dis que tu veux rester mon serviteur alors je dois te donner tes tâches habituelles.

J'écris sur le parchemin.

-"_**Je vais sans doute devoir nettoyer le bocal plein de sangsues de Gaius donc au niveau des tâches, je suis plutôt gagnant**_", dit Arthur à voix haute, bon vas-y mais je te veux demain matin au réveille.

Je m'inclinai commençant à partir.

- Oh et Merlin! Sois plus doux au réveil, sourit Arthur et je partis en direction du château où un bocal de sangsues m'attendait avec impatience.

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez la suite car ce chapitre j'ai mis du temps à le finir.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**EmmaTook: Ne t'inquiète pas^^, je suis contente que tu me l'ais dit souvent le premier chapitre c'est le chapitre test pour voir si l'histoire plait^^. J'espère que tu auras d'autre phrase favorite et pour "je hais cette star". La suite est en cours d'écrire donc ne t'en fait pas. Merci de l'avoir lu et de suivre celle-ci**

**Passion of Imbattable: Alors je sens que va adorer Lancelot et Gauvain car ils auront un rôle important ces deux-là^^.**

**Saroura92: Merci de m'avoir donné une petite. Est-ce que je pourrais te l'emprunter^^.**

**LovePEOPLEandCOWBOY: Oui tu penses à Walt Disney (mais je crois que le nom de la méchante c'est Ursula). J'avoue que c'est dur de trouver les fautes de conjugaison et pour Merlin tu as raison mais ne t'en fait pas cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir le sang chaud^^.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai doucement aux premières lueurs du soleil. Je soupirai éreinté de ma triste nuit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi parce que nettoyer le bocal de sangsues était une tâche des plus salissantes et des plus répugnantes qu'on puisse trouver dans ce château, je n'étais même pas sur que la tâche récurer les écuries royaux puisse rivaliser avec celle-ci tant c'était répugnant, tellement qu'un troll aurait adoré vivre dedans et je savais de quoi je parlais. Les sangsues s'étaient agrippées aux moindres morceaux de peau qu'elles pouvaient trouver, allant du visage aux petits orteils.

La prochaine fois, Gaius se débrouillera avec son satané bocal qu'il le vende ou le jette dans le marais peu importe je ne voulais plus récurer ce bocal le temps que j'étais muet ce qui selon moi signifier être un temps indéterminé, voir même jamais.

Après avoir pris un deuxième bain car le premier c'était pour me récurer de toutes les crasses du bocal celui là c'était pour me sentir à peu près propre et être sur que je n'ai pas de sangsues qui aspiraient mon sang. Surtout que je ne pourrai pas prévenir Arthur si jamais je faisais de l'anémie.

Une fois propre, lavé et habillé, je partis du laboratoire non sans lancer un terrible regard remplit de malédiction au bocal de sangsues. Je n'avais pas oublié mon parchemin et ma plume car je ne savais pas pourquoi maintenant que j'étais devenu muet ce n'était plus moi le parleur le plus maladroit de Camelot, j'avais gardé mon titre de maladroit mais le "parleur" était devenu Gauvain. Le scélérat m'avait détrôné d'un côté le débit de parole de mon ami était largement supérieur à la mienne même Arthur s'en était rendu compte pour son plus grand malheur. Comment vivre avec un moulin à parole? C'était simple celui-ci était devenu muet mais comment vivre avec deux moulins à parole? Telle était la question, vous tuez un des moulins à parole et l'autre vous le laissez muet. Je sentais un meurtre en la personne de Gauvain.

Ce dernier me suivait comme un petit chien depuis que j'étais passé à l'armurerie pour récupérer les affaires de mon maître qui devait profiter de sa matinée à ne rien faire à part ronfler.

Soudain, je trébuchai sur une dalle en pierre dont la pointe était fendue, frappant le sol de mon épaule. Gauvain se précipita sur moi, me secouant comme un prunier.

- Merlin! Merlin, réveille-toi! cria mon ami qui ameuta tous les serviteurs du couloir

Pendant un instant, je crus que le château était assiégé avec tous les domestiques qui se précipitèrent dans le couloir mais en réalité ils étaient paniqués parce que j'étais tombé et que le prince allait les disputer de ne pas m'avoir récupéré dans ma chute ou d'avoir laissé une dalle aussi dangereuse sur le chemin. Je roulai les yeux me disant que si les serviteurs le pouvaient ils auraient jeté la pauvre pierre dans un cachot pour la faire brûler le lendemain. Je vis à mes côtés Gauvain qui était soulagé de me voir encore en vie.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Lancelot.

Je pris mon parchemin et j'écris.

-"_**Ce n'est rien ma maladresse est de retour et je me suis pris une dalle. Je crois que sans faire exprès j'ai déclenché l'apocalypse**_", lu Lancelot avant de rire, c'est tout toi Merlin

- Lancelot, il ne faut pas en rire si Arthur apprend que notre pauvre Merlin a été blessé alors que j'étais avec lui...

Je soupirai écrivant un message à l'intention de Gauvain.

-"_**Je vais bien! Merci de m'avoir demandé "Merlin est-ce que tu vas bien?" mais je vais très bien je dois juste me libérer d'un chevalier qui m'écrase pour aller chercher le repas du prince Arthur ainsi que son armure pour l'entraînement à l'épée... Mais je dois dire que c'est plutôt difficile**_", dit Gauvain à haute voix puis il me regarda remarquant qu'effectivement il me bloquait mes jambes et il me serrait contre lui comme si j'étais mourant, j'apporte l'armure d'Arthur et toi tu vas chercher son petit déjeuner

Je soupirai mais je ne pus refuser son offre. Il me libéra attrapant rapidement l'armure ne voulant pas que je profite de ma liberté pour prendre les affaires d'Arthur. Je partis dans les cuisines où dès qu'elle me vit la cuisinière me donna le repas d'Arthur ainsi qu'un autre repas consistant pour moi. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était gentille avec moi d'habitude elle m'hurlait dessus quand je voulais piquer un truc dans sa nourriture... Mon dieu, j'étais mourant et moi-même je l'ignorai! C'était une théorie vu que tout le monde était prêt à se mettre en quatre pour m'aider mais j'avais de nouveau cette impression de "pitié".

Je montai jusque dans la chambre d'Arthur. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé, je me demandai comment je pouvais être plus doux à son réveil? C'était un mystère en soi surtout que je n'avais plus ma voix donc plus de réveil en fanfare et dire que c'était la seule tâche d'Arthur dont je prenais goût, c'était amusant de voir le prince passait de l'état de tranquillité à celui de fauve enragé à cause d'un réveil tonitruant. J'écris un mot sur mon parchemin et j'ouvris les rideaux en grand montrant mon message à Arthur

_**"Debout les fainéants! C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce!"**_

Arthur se leva d'un bond avant de retomber raide mort sur son lit.

- George depuis quand tu me réveilles avec les rideaux? Bouda le prince amenant sa tête dans ses oreillers.

Je me sentais vexé d'être comparé à George surtout que les réveils rideaux c'était ma spécialité. Je m'avançais vers le lit d'Arthur qui soit dit en passant me donner envie d'aller m'emmitoufler dans les couettes pour respirer l'odeur d'Arthur. Je ne me fis pas prier, j'enlevai mes bottes et je grimpai sur le lit pour rentrer dans la couette calant mes pieds froids contre la jambe chaude voir même bouillonnante d'Arthur. L'effet fut immédiat et le blond se leva. Je souris en regardant le prince étonné de me voir dans son lit. Je lui tendis mon parchemin.

-"_**Bonne nuit**_"? S'étonna Arthur alors que je rabattis les couvertures sur moi adorant la chaleur que le blond avait laissé dans le lit, Merlin! Lève-toi c'est un ordre!

J'écris un message sur le parchemin.

-"_**Je suis fatigué... Laissez-moi dormir, j'ai du nettoyer le bocal de sangsues jusqu'à tard ce soir**_", lu-t-il, je t'avais prévenu Merlin mais je ne veux pas que tu dormes dans mon lit.

Je boudai allant me caler profondément dans le lit royal.

- Sors c'est ta punition pour ne pas m'avoir réveillé en douceur, répliqua Arthur mais ses menaces ne fonctionneront pas j'en avais l'habitude.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, Arthur décida qu'il était temps que moi aussi je devais me lever. Ni une ni deux, il sauta sur le lit ou plus précisément sur moi pour m'apprendre qu'on ne dormait pas dans le lit de son Altesse. Le blond enleva les couvertures qui me couvraient et je regardai le prince qui me souriait d'une manière étrange.

- Il semblerait Merlin que tu n'as toujours pas compris ma leçon, sourit-il, je vais devoir te le réapprendre.

Soudain, ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour commencer "ma punition de chatouille". C'était affreux et le pire c'était que je ne pouvais pas dire à Arthur de s'arrêter. Je riais muettement à la torture de mon prince. Ce dernier devait être heureux, il pouvait me faire sa punition sans que je lui hurle d'arrêter et il en profitait grandement. Après un quart d'heure de passer, nous nous écroulions sur le lit avec des respirations haletantes. Si nous n'étions pas habillés beaucoup de personne pourraient se poser des questions sur ce que nous avions faits.

Je tournai ma tête pour voir Arthur. Ce dernier me regardait avec un certain sourire dont j'ignorai s'il était moqueur ou non.

- Allez Merlin, reste coucher! m'ordonna le prince, je resterai ici et je demanderai à George de s'occuper de tes tâches. Tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir je le vois avec tes petites cernes et si je te fais travailler... Je risque d'avoir plein de personne sur mon dos.

Je souris en voyant Arthur prendre son petit déjeuner, portant son regard dans ses papiers. Peu de temps après, George vint pour ses futures tâches. J'étais content d'avoir pris une journée de congé, en entendant les corvées je plaignis le pauvre serviteur. Ce dernier me laissait un regard sévère alors que j'étais dans le lit du prince. Je compris qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que je sois dans le lit d'Arthur. La preuve, il voulait que je sorte pour changer les draps que j'avais selon lui, souiller. Je lui retournai un regard agressif, écrivant à Arthur que je voulais dormir en paix. Pour réponse, il n'avait pas lu mon message trop occupé à signer ou lire ses papiers. George quitta la pièce avec les draps sous le bras.

Je m'assis à la table d'Arthur qui me lançait un regard de temps en temps avant de soupirer, voyant mon regard blasé et ennuyé.

- Que veux-tu faire? me demanda le blond

J'écris sur le parchemin.

-"_**Dormir! Mais sans draps je vais avoir froid**_", lu Arthur, Merlin, c'est moi ou tu deviens capricieux d'un coup. Ce n'est que des draps attend que George revienne et après tu pourras dormir.

Je boudai car ces draps avaient une chose importante, l'odeur d'Arthur. Je posai mes bras sur le bureau en bois, posant ma tête pour regarder le prince concentré dans sa lecture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Ses sourcils si fin et si blond qu'on se demandait s'il en avait, étaient retroussés pour montrer sa concentration. Ses pupilles bougeaient au rythme de sa lecture "passionnante". Il humidifiait du bout de sa langue ses lèvres, posant de temps en temps son doigt pour tourner les pages.

Je rougis quand Arthur releva les yeux m'observant de ses yeux d'un bleu aussi bleu que le ciel. Il posa ses papiers sur la table et il posa sa tête sur le dos de ses mains.

- Tu t'amuses à me fixer? demanda Arthur avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix.

Ma couleur rose vira dangereusement aux rouges vifs. Je détournai les yeux quand nos regards s'étaient croisés même accrochés.

- Merlin? Insista le prince mais je l'ignorai, me levant de ma chaise.

Je pris mon parchemin et j'écris

"_**Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais me reposer ou je vais aller dehors avec Gauvain et Lancelot**_"

Je fus surpris quand je vis Arthur fronçait les sourcils avant de m'accorder le droit de sortir. Je m'inclinai respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce. Je sentais que mon cœur était sur le point de me lâcher tellement l'ambiance était tendue dans la pièce. Lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, je n'avais plus conscience de la réalité. J'étais dans un autre univers, celui qu'on dirait communément "être dans un rêve".

J'allai au terrain d'entraînement et je vis Gauvain, Lancelot, Léon, Perceval et Elyan se battre à l'épée. Je souris les voyants, le premier cité me vit et il me fit des grands. Les autres chevaliers regardèrent dans la direction des signes et ils me virent avancer vers eux.

Lancelot courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Moi qui pensais que sa majesté n'allait pas te laisser sortir, s'exclama Gauvain, je suis content de te voir.

Je pris un parchemin et j'écris.

"_**Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir et Gauvain la prochaine fois évite d'ameuter tout le château pour une simple chute**_"

Je souris en voyant Léon, Perceval et Elyan rire de la bêtise de mon ami. Lancelot posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de rire! s'écria une voix derrière nous. Je me retournai et je vis Arthur vêtu de son armure. Je sentis une petite vague de jalousie me disant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait eu le privilège de le vêtir, l'entraînement commence dans cinq minutes le temps que vous vous échauffez. Je veux voir transpirer. Lancelot et Gauvain, vous allez faire le double des exercices s'ils font cinq tours de terrain je veux vous voir en faire dix.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le regard sérieux d'Arthur. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur eux? Sans doute pour améliorer leur endurance mais j'en doutais de tous les chevaliers c'étaient eux les plus adroits. Enfin surtout Lancelot car Gauvain utilisait plus ses muscles comme Perceval. Pour les cinq tours supplémentaires, il aurait fallu choisir Gauvain et Perceval et non Lancelot et Gauvain.

- Merlin! Tu t'occupes de compter le nombre de tour que chacun fait, m'ordonna Arthur avec un regard furieux.

Je tressaillis me demandant ce qui se passait avec Arthur. Tout à l'heure, il était gentil et avenant et maintenant... Je n'arrivai plus du tout à le reconnaître et cette lueur sombre dans ses yeux c'étaient comme si ce n'était pas Arthur. Je sentais mon cœur se briser m'ordonnant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou alors que ma magie m'ordonnait d'être avec lui. J'écoutai ma magie et je le pris dans mes bras.

Soudain, je sentais ma magie déferlée adorant l'odeur du prince. Je me refusais de bouger et lui non plus ne bougeait pas alors qu'il en avait la possibilité. Je fus surpris le sentant rendre mon étreinte. Il alla vers mon oreille.

- Rentre dans le château et attend-moi dans ma chambre, murmura Arthur.

Je m'inclinai avant de partir pour le château.

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du léger retard dessus mais voilà j'avais plein de chose à faire ces temps-ci entre des examens et une petite maladie au milieu ce n'était pas la joie. Surtout qu'une autre fic me trottait dans la tête plus une histoire totalement inventée. En gros, je courais à droite et à gauche^^. Mais bon, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, je l'ai mené là où je voulais l'emmener^^. Donc c'est déjà plutôt pas mal.**

**Je vais vous informer que ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que je répondrai aux reviews ici. Sauf bien sur pour les personnes anonymes. Ceux qui possèdent un compte, je vous répondre par PM ce sera plus simple^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Passion of Imbattable: **Merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours autant plaisirs. Pour ta question sur le comportement d'Arthur, je ne dirai rien même si je pense que tu as une petite idée en tête^^. Pour Gauvain, je voulais faire un petit moment amusant avec lui car tout de même, il ne va pas accepter le handicap de Merlin aussi facilement car les proches ont tout de même cinq étapes d'acceptation du handicap (je le sais grâce à mes cours). Donc que Gauvain soit au petit c'est tout à fait normal^^. Pour George, il me fait rire ce personnage mais je le trouve trop ennuyeux... En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite^^.

**Pattenrond1: **Désolé mais je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour s'arrêter ici après tout sinon je ne sais plus où m'arrêtait tellement j'aime bien écrire enfin là c'est surtout tapé sur l'ordinateur. Mais bon, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour cette suite sinon je m'en excuse grandement voir même à genou.

**Arahila: **Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas la voir cette petite scène^^.

**Mariko-8: **En effet, il y a une grande évolution entre eux deux. Pour Merlin, et bien pour sa voix tu verras bien car je n'ai pas envie de spoiler ma suite... Désolé. Sinon merci de lire cette fic^^.

**EmmaTook: **Merci beaucoup et ce n'est pas grave si tu te répètes sa me fait plaisir de voir qu'une mes idées fonctionnent bien^^. En tout cas merci de suivre ma fic j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant^^.

**LovePEOPLEandCOWBOY: **J'avoue qu'il peut se passer des choses dans une chambre mais le problème c'est qu'on est seulement au début de l'histoire et pour l'instant et bien Merlin pense toujours qu'Arthur est amoureux de Guenièvre. Du côté d'Arthur est bien je crois que je vais faire un Pov Arthur pour expliquer son ressenti dans cette histoire. Mais je ne sais pas du tout.

**Fan:** Merci pour ta review, merci de me dire tout ça surtout que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Merlin se fait un peu chouchouter donc j'en profite un peu^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite^^.

**Sayana31: **Déjà je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue attente et je suis ravie que ma fic t'a donné envie de lire d'autre fic sur Merlin^^. Et je m'excuse encore de m'être arrêté pile à ce moment je trouvais que c'était le moment idéal... A part ça, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^.

* * *

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

J'attendais Arthur dans ses appartements. George n'était pas revenu, il devait sans doute être occupé avec les écuries. Je m'assis sur leur fauteuil princier l'attendant , lisant rapidement les dossiers disposés en vrac sur le bureau.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. La personne avait des cheveux bruns plutôt ondulés. Je vis d'après sa tenue que c'était un homme riche vivant dans la noblesse. L'inconnu que je reconnus comme Agravain fouillait dans les affaires d'Arthur.

J'allai vers lui tandis qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Je me mis derrière son dos et je vis qu'il prenait un écrin orné de plusieurs rubis avant de se retourner pour sursauter en me voyant. Sa main portait à son cœur me prouver qu'il avait frôlé l'infarctus.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? me demanda-t-il énervé

Je regardai autour de moi cherchant du regard mon parchemin mais je ne le trouvai pas sans doute perdu dans la paperasse d'Arthur.

- Répondez quand je vous pose une question! s'écria Agravain impatient

- Il ne peut pas, intervint une voix près de la porte et je vis Arthur toujours vêtu de son armure.

L'homme s'inclina me lançant un regard.

- Mon oncle, je vous présente Merlin, mon serviteur. Malheureusement, il est muet depuis peu, expliqua rapidement le prince

- Veuillez m'excuser, je l'ignorais, dit Agravain toujours incliné, j'étais venu chercher un objet pour votre père et votre serviteur m'a effrayé car je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence dans vos appartements.

Arthur haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était bien la première que quelqu'un disait de moi que j'étais discret. Après tout, le jour où il devait arriver une chose pareil il devrait neiger, vu comme Arthur est parti regarder dehors. Je soupirai dépité, le prince pensait vraiment que je ne pouvais pas me faire petit. Agravain ne comprenait pas la réaction de son souverain et il prit congé.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau seul dans les appartements d'Arthur. Ce dernier soupira ne voyant aucun flocon dehors mais je sentais que cela n'allait pas tarder vu que le temps s'était rafraîchi. J'avais beau être resté dehors pendant quelque minute j'étais déjà gelé même frigorifié. J'allai vers Arthur qui me regardait ainsi que son armure. Je souris comprenant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.

Je m'avançai vers lui commençant à détacher son armure. Je devais avouer que de se balader en armure toute la journée ne serait pas très intelligent vu le poids de la côte de maille et de toutes les protections qu'il avait sur chaque partie du corps. Après avoir fini ma tâche, Arthur continuait de me regarder. Un silence pesant prenait place et je ne savais pas quoi dire ne trouvant pas mon parchemin.

- Je suis désolé, commença Arthur

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était l'une des premières fois que le prince m'offre ses excuses. Surtout quand elles semblaient vraiment sincères. Le problème c'était que je ne comprenais pas en quoi il était désolé dans l'histoire, c'était surtout envers Lancelot et Gauvain qu'il devrait s'excuser et non à moi.

Comprenant mon questionnement intérieur, il partit près de la fenêtre refusant de croiser mon regard.

- Tu as beau me dire que rien n'est de ma faute. Je le sens comme ça. Tu as perdu ta voix car j'étais aveugle au sujet de Morgane comme mon père et tu en as payé le prix. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, souffla Arthur comme une confidence.

Je baissai la tête voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute que Morgane avait choisi les ténèbres plutôt que la lumière. La magie à la loyauté. C'était plutôt à moi de m'excuser à son sujet. Si je ne lui avais pas conseillé d'aller voir les druides jamais elle n'aurait su pour ses pouvoirs. Si j'avais été un bon ami jamais elle ne serait allée voir Morgause pour chercher vengeance. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de ce que l'avenir réservait elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle était la fille d'Uther. A force de vouloir faire plaisir à tout le monde, je jouais avec le feu. Kilgharrah m'avait prévenu un bon nombre de fois que Morgane était méchante mais quand je transposais l'image d'elle avec le terme "méchant". Je me disais qu'il devait se tromper à son sujet.

Malheureusement, le grand dragon avait raison et je ne l'ai appris que lorsqu'on avait de nouveau laissé la graine se planter dans les murs de Camelot. Le roi et le prince étaient peut-être aveugles mais Guenièvre et moi avions compris que ce n'était plus la Morgane qu'on connaissait. Elle était remplacée par une copie d'elle assoiffé de magie, de vengeance et de haine. Je fus la victime de sa colère. Je n'étais pas totalement sur qu'elle avait eu conscience de m'avoir jeté un sort tellement elle était devenue incontrôlable.

Arthur me regardait cherchant à savoir pourquoi je ne lui avais pas répondu. Je montrai mes mains lui expliquant que je n'avais ni parchemin ni plume pour écrire. Le prince soupira maudissant surement son imbécilité et ma maladresse mais au moins c'était des caractéristiques qui faisaient de moi Merlin le soi-disant plus grand sorcier que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Le prince revint vers moi et il posa sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser doucement.

- J'aurai aimé savoir ce que tu penses en ce moment car maintenant que tu es muet tu dois sans doute penser à plein de chose, me dit Arthur.

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension.

- Bah oui car tu parles toujours sans réfléchir donc maintenant que tu es capable de réfléchir, je veux savoir à quoi tu penses Merlin, me confia Arthur.

Si je devais dire au prince ce que je pense je dirai "à toi". Que je pensais continuellement à lui ayant peur qu'il lui arrive malheur si je n'étais pas à ses côtés. Je savais que c'était une peur irrationnelle après tout Arthur avait réussi à survivre avant que j'arrive à Camelot mais ce sentiment n'arrêtait pas de m'habiter et désormais c'était pire avec la trahison de Morgane. Le prince était encore un peu fragile vis à vis d'elle. Je ne savais pas comment agirait Arthur si jamais la jeune femme revenait au château pour se repentir de ses actes passés, la laisser revenir au château ou l'exécuter sur place pour trahison envers la couronne et le roi Uther. Après tout depuis qu'il avait appris que sa fille naturelle possédait de la magie et en prime voulait le tuer pour ne pas avoir été un bon père pour elle, lui avoir caché cette vérité pendant temps d'année. Il était resté enfermer dans sa chambre et Guenièvre s'occupait de lui. Sans doute pour faire plaisir à Arthur.

Le prince était d'ailleurs heureux de voir que la jeune servante s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de son père qui dépérissait à vu d'œil. Les choses auraient dû se passer autrement, sans aucune effusion de sang. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et tout cela à cause de Morgause. Elle avait planté une autre graine mais pas dans Camelot, dans le cœur de Morgane et c'était cette graine qui la poussait de plus en plus à commettre des actes affreux. Peut-être que si la sorcière n'avait jamais rencontré Morgane, elle serait restée la gentille fille qu'on connaissait tous. Après tout, Morgause était apparue comme une mèche au milieu de la soupe, offrant un bracelet pour que Morgane puisse dormir. Puis elle avait jeté un sort sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle endorme tout le château.

Morgause avait créé la zizanie dans Camelot mais je l'avais affaibli et elle devait mourir doucement quelque part accompagnée de Morgane. Il avait tout de même peu de chance qu'elle soit morte sinon le grand dragon aurait cherché à me féliciter pour avoir tué la personne qu'il déteste le plus. C'était comme avec Mordred, j'avais beau avoir tué des sorciers ou des sorcières qui cherchaient à se venger d'Uther s'en prenant à Arthur, lui la plus grande menace du prince était toujours vivant par ma faute.

- Je pense qu'on devrait organiser un bal. Après tout, cela va faire désormais deux ans qu'on a vaincu le grand dragon. Quant à toi, tu feras comme toujours, sourit Arthur changeant un peu de sujet et ainsi faire partir mes pensées les plus sombres.

Je grimaçai je ne voulais surtout pas porter l'affreuse tenue des serviteurs royaux de Camelot, en particulier le chapeau. Il faisait ressortir mes grandes oreilles.

- Je te trouverai une superbe tenue pour la soirée. Je demanderai de l'aide à Guenièvre, dit Arthur, bon je vois que George a remit des draps. Je suis fatigué!

Je fronçai les sourcils attrapant le col du prince qui commençait à se débattre. Arthur me dévisagea tandis que je montrai une énorme pile de dossier posée mais surtout éparpillée sur le bureau du prince. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux voyant la tonne de paperasse qui l'attendait.

- Tu n'es pas sympas Merlin, j'ai l'impression que tu es pire que lorsque tu pouvais parler, soupira Arthur.

Je pointai le bureau du prince tandis que je commençai le petit rangement quotidien de la chambre sous les coups d'œil hasardeux de son altesse qui vérifiait mon travail.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements d'Arthur et je partis ouvrir la porte. Je fus à peine surpris de voir Léon rentrer, me lançant un petit sourire ainsi qu'une caresse capillaire amicale. Je me retournai et je voyais qu'Arthur avait de nouveau un drôle de regard.

- Votre majesté, je suis venu vous informer que Gaius était revenu avec les herbes et qu'il souhaitait voir Merlin au plus vite, annonça Léon d'une voix neutre.

J'écarquillai les yeux suppliant le prince du regard. Ce dernier soupira avant d'ordonner à Léon d'aller chercher George pour qu'il finisse ma tâche consistant à ranger la chambre du prince. Je m'inclinai avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Gaius dans son laboratoire.

En entrant, je le voyais ranger ses affaires. Je tressaillis me disant que si jamais Gaius me voyait comme ça dans la pièce son cœur n'allait pas le supporter. Pour la première fois, je décidai de frapper à la porte. Je ressortis et je frappai. J'entendis un "entrez" et je rentrai pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Le médecin me sourit doucement.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu rentres après avoir frappé, dit le physicien, peux-tu venir m'aider?

J'hochai la tête et je rangeai les affaires de Gaius quand elle était trop haute pour lui. Il me sourit avant de baisser la tête. Je compris qu'il culpabilisait également pour ma voix. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Bon Merlin, je dois tout de même t'examiner pour voir où en sont tes cordes vocales, me fit savoir Gaius, assis-toi!

Je m'assis et je laissai le médecin faire ses examens malheureusement il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Gaius avait beau cherché la moindre preuve d'un rétablissement, il n'y avait rien et s'en était inquiétant.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir Merlin, ce n'est pas un coup de froid mais bien l'œuvre d'une magie puissante, une magie très noire, m'informa le médecin, mais je pense que tu as t'en rendre compte.

J'hochai la tête tandis qu'il cherchait un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il en sortit un énorme et il le posa violemment sur la table. La poussière du livre s'envola jusqu'à moi et je toussai très silencieusement. Gaius ouvrit les pages une à une semblant chercher quelque chose de précis.

Il s'arrêta sur une statuette avec trois singes dessinés. Je fus surpris du graphisme de l'objet à première vue c'était du bois où trois singes étaient l'un sur l'autre et chacun d'eux avait deux mains qui cachaient une partie du corps le premier avait ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, le deuxième sur ses yeux et le troisième sur sa bouche.

- C'est le totem des trois sens, m'expliqua Gaius, chacun des singes se prive d'un des trois sens l'ouïe, la vue et la voix.

Il me désigna chacun des trois primates du haut vers le bas.

- Cette magie permet à son utilisateur de priver n'importe qui d'un sens et ceci sans signe apparent. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien trouvé lors de tes examens. La magie laisse toujours sa marque habituellement et même un sorcier puissant soit-il ne peut priver une personne d'un de ses sens sans en payer le prix fort, énonça Gaius, mais avec cette statue, ce n'est pas un problème. La question est comment Morgane a-t-elle pu se prodiguer un tel artefact. C'est de la magie noire mais pure. Les anciennes prêtresses utilisaient cette statuette pour voler un sens et le retourner contre ses proches.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que Morgane possédait désormais ma voix. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar si jamais elle avait compris les pouvoirs de cet objet maudit elle pouvait asservir Camelot me faisant passer pour un traître. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

Mon regard paniqué fit comprendre mon inquiétude à Gaius.

- Tu as raison, nous devons prévenir Arthur au plus vite, dit le médecin tandis que j'étais déjà parti pour les appartements du prince.

On devait prévenir Arthur avant qu'un mal ne soit fait.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Comme je l'avais promis le chapitre viendrait dans la semaine. Pendant un long moment, je me suis demandée si je pouvais arriver à le terminer car entre temps j'ai du me faire enlever les dents de sagesse (contre mon gré je ressemble à un hamster). Mais je n'ai pas perdu de courage pour vous le finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Fan: En effet, mais Morgane n'arrivera pas maintenant mais elle viendra^^. Merci pour ta review.**

**Nanonyme: C'est marrant comme il en a beaucoup qui compare cette histoire à la petite sirène. D'ailleurs sa me donne une super idée^^. Mais d'abord, je veux la finir. En tout cas, merci pour ta review^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je rejoignis les appartements d'Arthur. Ce dernier était avec Guenièvre. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Mon cœur se sentit compresser dans un étau dur comme la pierre tandis que mon cerveau imprimait l'horrible image d'Arthur embrassant Gwen comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je ne pouvais continuer à les regarder. Je sortis de la chambre m'en fichant complétement que Morgane pouvait utiliser ma voix contre mes proches et contre Arthur. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste oublier ce que j'avais vu. Oublier mon amour pour Arthur, oublier ma vie, oublier Camelot.

Soudain, je percutai un torse musclé et je vis Lancelot. Ce dernier me regardait sans doute surpris de me voir pleurer. Il me tendit une main que je pris pour aller avec lui dans la forêt près de Camelot.

- J'imagine que ton air triste vient d'Arthur, dit Lancelot.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête vu que je ne pouvais pas parler et que je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon parchemin.

- Tu l'aimes, m'annonça-t-il plus comme une affirmation, on est tous les deux victimes d'un amour à sens unique. Comment le vis-tu?

Je baissai ma tête tandis que mon regard larmoyant était plus que révélateur.

Lancelot le comprit rapidement car il me prit dans ses bras, caressant ma crinière en signe de réconfort. Je me demandai si je n'étais pas amoureux d'Arthur, serais-je tombé amoureux de lui? Il y avait de forte chance que non, car pour moi Lancelot était comme William un ami cher, mon meilleur ami. Je ne regrettai pas de l'avoir rencontré et aidé.

Je pleurais silencieusement sur son épaule. J'avais vraiment mal, j'étais sur désormais Arthur sera toujours ma faiblesse. J'avais failli mourir plusieurs fois pour le protéger mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher car lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié pour moi, près de l'océan. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir mes larmes malgré que le gardien des licornes m'ait affirmé que ce n'était qu'un somnifère.

La possibilité qu'Arthur meure à cause de Mordred revenait sans cesse dans ma tête accompagnée de l'horrible image du prince tombant sur le sol rocheux. Cela m'avait effrayé plus que de raison.

Soudain, le froid de l'hiver me prit et je tremblotai.

Mon ami avait du le remarquer car il me proposait d'aller me réchauffer dans ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé, le feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée. Lancelot prit une grande couverture pour nous réchauffer près du feu.

- Tu peux écrire des mots avec le feu? me demanda-t-il

J'hochai la tête et des mots étaient apparus dans les braises.

_**"Merci d'être là pour moi"**_, lu-t-il

Lancelot m'étreignit dans la couverture, me donnant plus de chaleur et de réconfort.

- De rien, toi aussi tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de soutien, me dit mon ami.

Je regardai le feu et un nouveau message apparu.

_**"C'est tout à fait normal, tu es mon meilleur ami"**_,

Il me sourit embrassant mon front. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne que je voulais voir, Arthur. Ce dernier nous regardait avec stupéfaction. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant plein de sentiment passé devant les yeux du prince, j'en reconnus au moins une, la colère. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère comme celle de Morgane mais une autre sorte. Je me redressai tandis que Lancelot se plaça devant moi comme pour me protéger. J'étais effrayé du regard que nous lançait Arthur, il était furieux mais furieux de quoi? On n'avait rien fait, on était comme toujours très proche l'un de l'autre. Je ne voyais pas en quoi il avait besoin de se mettre dans un état pareil.

- Merlin, sors de là pièce, m'ordonna Arthur

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je secouai la tête comprenant que ce n'était pas contre moi qu'il était en colère mais contre Lancelot, aurait-il découvert que Guenièvre aimait Lancelot et que Lancelot l'aimait? Je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami face à Arthur ils risquaient de se tuer mutuellement. Je refusai de les voir s'entretuer. Alors je fis un "non" encore plus visible. Je fronçai les sourcils défiant le prince du regard.

- Merlin, je t'ai ordonné de sortir, me cracha presque Arthur.

- Ne criez pas sur lui, sire. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal. On a juste parler dehors et il avait froid. Plutôt que d'hurler à Merlin de partir dîtes-moi ce que vous me voulez, s'affirma Lancelot

Arthur se défit de moi pour regarder Lancelot.

- J'ai vu Guenièvre aujourd'hui. Nous deux c'est fini car elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle t'aimait et j'étais venu te demander de prendre soin d'elle mais je vois que tu préfères Merlin, dit-il d'une voix dure comme si tout ceci le dégoûter.

Je sentais de nouvelle larme remonter et je bousculai l'épaule de Lancelot comme pour lui demander de me laisser passer. Arrivé devant Arthur, je le giflai violemment tellement que sa tête partit sur le côté laissant une belle marque rouge.

Lancelot semblait surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait frapper Arthur. Je détournai le prince sans lui lancer le moindre regard. D'un côté, je détestais le ton de sa voix comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien. J'allais dans le laboratoire de Gaius, je devais quitter Camelot le temps que je retrouve ma voix ce qui allait être dure. Mais je ne voulais plus revoir Arthur avant un moment risquant de faire la même bêtise que précédemment.

Gaius était surpris de me voir revenir les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je montai directement dans ma chambre prenant mon sac ainsi que mes affaires. Le médecin rentra dans la pièce encore plus étonné de me voir plier bagage.

- Merlin pour l'amour de... Où vas-tu? demanda le physicien paniqué.

Je lui lançai un regard et je détournai les yeux avant de quitter la pièce. J'entendais Gaius m'appeler mais je ne me retournai pas. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je me retournerai. J'avais pris ma décision, si Arthur préférait jouer aux idiots alors on sera deux à jouer. Je ne voulais plus revoir, pas après le ton qu'il avait eu quand il avait parlé d'une éventualité entre Lancelot et moi. Ce n'était qu'un idiot aveugle et je préférai partir.

J'allai dans la cour du château où Gauvain me rattrapa rapidement.

- Merlin ne part pas, me supplia-t-il presque, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Arthur te cherche dans tout Camelot. Va lui parler au moins.

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas le voir et c'était définitif. Malheureusement, Gauvain n'était pas de mon avis et il me prit par la taille pour me soulever jusqu'à son épaule, je devais être trop léger malgré mon sac de voyage. Cette situation m'énervait j'avais beaucoup ouvrir en grand, hurler à Gauvain de me lâcher mais c'était comme si j'avais un bâillon à mes lèvres qui m'empêchaient de dire ses quatre vérités au chevalier.

Je reconnaissais ces couloirs il m'emmenait directement dans les appartements d'Arthur. Je me débattais encore plus pour éviter cette terrible confrontation où j'étais sur je n'en ressortirai pas vivant. Pas après ça.

Une fois rentré dans la pièce, Gauvain me déposa au sol et il ferma la porte. Je voulus l'ouvrir rapidement mais je sentais une résistance. Gwaine devait bloquer la porte pour éviter toute fuite.

- Merlin, dit une voix. Je déglutis en voyant Arthur se tenir contre la table. Les bras croisés et une énorme marque rouge sur sa joue.

Je me posai contre la porte ne voulant pas aller vers lui et subir son châtiment. Il me fit signe de venir vers lui mais je secouai la tête voulant rester à ma place. Ce fut lui qui bougea posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Son regard était sombre et je voyais qu'il était sérieux.

- Où comptais-tu aller?

Je détournai le regard ne voulant l'affronter mais c'était impossible pas avec lui. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui pouvait arriver dès maintenant. Je ne pouvais communiquer avec lui mais dans le fond je ne voulais pas. Arthur soupira avant de me libérer mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car il me prit le poignée pour m'attirer jusqu'à son lit pour m'allonger dedans.

Je voulus me redresser mais la main d'Arthur me plaqua contre le matelas du lit. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je voyais mais c'était perturbant.

- Tu me rends dingue Merlin, souffla le prince se penchant de plus en plus vers moi. Je rougis en le voyant se rapprocher mais je ne pouvais bouger. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes dans une douce caresse avant qu'il ne les agrippe plus férocement.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime tandis que ses lèvres me cherchaient encore et encore. Lorsque je compris qu'Arthur était vraiment entrain de m'embrasser je me mis à participer à ce baiser un peu brutal comme si Arthur y mettait toute sa frustration de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il s'éloigna de moi sans doute surpris mais je me rapprochai de lui caressant ses lèvres doucement. On n'était pas tous des sauvages comme un certain prince. J'étais plutôt du genre à embrasser doucement. Mais à peine avais-je touché ses lèvres que mes bonnes résolutions étaient partis comme de la neige au soleil. J'agrippai son cou pour l'attirer vers moi. Si seulement, je pouvais lui dire ces trois petits magiques. Mais en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, je m'éloignai d'Arthur pour m'éloigner de lui.

L'image d'Arthur embrassant Guenièvre était revenue sans que je le veuille. C'était vrai Arthur aimait la jeune servante ceci n'était pas un secret ni pour Lancelot ni pour moi et encore moins pour certain chevalier de Camelot ou Morgane.

- Merlin! s'exclama Arthur

Mais sans m'en rendre compte j'étais au bord du lit et maladresse quand tu nous tiens. Je tombai du lit. La honte, j'aurai aimé être enterré vivant si cela pouvait être possible. J'étais tombé alors que le moment était plutôt magique. Je vis Arthur venir vers moi en rigolant sans doute de ma drôle de position. Il fallait dire que j'étais dans une position plutôt subjective, j'étais sur le dos avec les jambes en l'air montrant une vue explicite sur mes parties intimes. Arthur écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

- Et bien Merlin... souffla le prince, je suis ravi de voir que je te fais de l'effet.

Je rougis encore plus car je devais avouer que notre baiser ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais comment ne pas réagir à ses baisers aussi fougueux? Moi la preuve je ne pouvais pas.

Il m'aida à me redresser j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Je n'avais qu'une envie celle de m'enterrer tellement c'était gênant. D'habitude, je n'avais aucun problème à me contrôler en sa présence mais là c'était totalement impossible. J'étais totalement perdu.

Arthur devait comprendre mon trouble car il posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime Merlin, me dit-il

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite. Ce sera exceptionnellement un Pov Arthur pour toutes ses réactions durant la convalescence de Merlin. J'espère que ceci vous plaira^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Fan: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le passage entre Arthur et Lancelot te plaisent car c'était l'un des moments cruciaux de la fic même s'il en a d'autre^^. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

J'étais effrayé en voyant Merlin livide dans les bras de Lancelot. Je le voyais mourir à petit feu. J'avais peur, j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à lui et "toutes mes condoléances" n'était pas dans ma liste des mots. Je pensais à sa mère, que dira-t-elle si elle apprenait que par ma faute j'avais tué son fils unique. Lancelot risquait de ne pas s'en remettre. Je savais que c'était de même pour un grand nombre d'entre nous, Merlin était une personne vraiment importante.

Je vis Gaius l'emporter jusqu'à son laboratoire pour le poser sur son lit. Il commençait ses tests pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Je fus soulagé en apprenant que son diagnostic vital n'était pas engagé. Je regardais Merlin allongé sur le lit toujours livide. Le médecin avait beau dire qu'il était sauf son teint me disait le contraire et cela me terrifiait.

Une saison était passée et le beau Merlin aux bois dormant dormait en attendant surement le baiser de son prince charmant pour le réveiller. J'allais souvent le voir pour constater que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Gaius m'avait certifié que je ne devais pas perdre espoir de le voir se réveiller mais le voir comme ça allonger sur le lit, pâle. C'était au dessus de mes forces, je m'étais promis que Morgane allait payer pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à Merlin. Gauvain et les autres chevaliers étaient entièrement d'accord avec ma résolution.

Je compris que voir Merlin dans cet état n'était bénéfique pour personne. Je m'ennuyais de George, le serviteur qui remplaçait le mien, mon couple avec Guenièvre partait en fumée tellement je me souciais plus de Merlin que d'elle. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Mon serviteur passait avant la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je vis Lancelot à son chevet caressant ses magnifiques cheveux corbeaux, pour peu il me ferait penser à Blanche-neige, un conte magnifique que mes tuteurs m'avaient compté un jour pour m'endormir, pour conter les méfaits de la magie. Merlin était comme Blanche-neige attendant le baiser du prince qui le réveillerait de son long sommeil.

Lancelot me regarda avant de s'incliner.

- Votre majesté, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer, me dit le chevalier, je vais vous laisser seul avec lui.

Une fois qu'il est passé la porte. Je me mis à son chevet et je caressais ses doux cheveux. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. Je voulais qu'il se batte pour revenir parmi nous, qu'il soit près de moi même si c'était dur. Je m'assis sur le lit descendant des cheveux jusqu'à son visage. J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant la chaleur de sa peau malgré sa pâleur. Je l'entendis gémir. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Merlin depuis qu'il était dans ce coma. Je fus encore plus surpris en l'entendant murmurer faiblement mon prénom comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Je pris ses mains.

- Oui Merlin, je suis là, bats-toi mon ami, suppliai-je presque tellement je voulais le revoir en vie.

Je me penchais sur lui et j'embrassai son front d'une douce caresse comme un effleurement. Je décidai de partir pour aller me coucher.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un réveil en fanfare. C'était plutôt inhabituel chez George. Je me levai et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Merlin poster dans ma chambre. Une grande joie me prit tandis que je partis rapidement l'enlacer tellement j'étais heureux de le revoir mais il y avait un problème. Je sentais comme un problème et je compris ce que c'était lorsque Gaius était revenu rapidement de sa cueillette de plante. Merlin avait perdu sa voix.

Je ne savais pas lequel était le pire le coma ou ça. Merlin sans sa voix c'était comme une cerise sans son noyau ou encore un chou à la crème sans sa crème, c'était inimaginable. Bon sang, il avait raison je vais devenir gros si je comparais Merlin à un aliment et pire encore à un chou à la crème. Je devais faire tout mon possible pour le soutenir durant cette épreuve qui sera surement ardu pour nous tous. Pourtant, Gauvain n'avait pas perdu de temps en emmenant Merlin à la taverne. Je compris qu'il avait besoin de fêter le réveil de notre ami commun.

On ne changera pas les méthodes quelque peu archaïques de mon chevalier. Je voulais les espionner pour savoir comment allait Merlin. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait à chaque moment de la journée et lorsque je le vis presque baver sur cette pièce de viande. Je décidai qu'il était temps de me rendre utile. Malheureusement, ce fut l'effet inverse, je sentais que Merlin s'était un peu vexé de mon présent quelque peu étrange. Mais je voulais qu'il ne manque de rien, je voulais mettre un point d'honneur sur ceci.

C'était devenu de plus en plus compliquer entre Merlin et moi. Il voulait vraiment reprendre le travail malgré son handicap plutôt désavantageux après tout, Merlin sans sa voix n'était pas Merlin. J'aimais beaucoup l'ancien serviteur qui me disait tout ce qu'il pense. Morgane m'avait vraiment enlevé Merlin sans qu'elle ne rende compte. Je voulais retrouver celui qui s'amusait à mes dépends ou encore qui riait pour un oui ou pour un non. J'aurai peut-être aimé qu'il me dise que je deviens de plus en plus gros.

Non, oublions le dernier truc. Surtout que j'étais tellement aimé que Merlin veuille bien rester à mon service que comme un imbécile je lui avais demandé de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais quel idiot je faisais, Merlin ne pouvait pas parler il n'allait pas me réveiller comme une de ces princesses de conte. Surtout que Merlin n'avait presque rien du prince charmant. Il n'était pas moche mais il n'avait pas la carrure du prince charmant. D'ailleurs, Guenièvre pensait comme moi. Merlin n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un super héro pourtant il en avait le courage.

Pourquoi c'était quand il avait frôlé la mort du bout des doigts j'avais compris l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Durant son coma, j'imaginai Merlin mort, je me sentais vide comme si toute ma joie de vivre était partie. J'avais compris qu'il était ma joie de vivre. Je voulais l'avoir près de moi, l'avoir rien que pour moi. Pour l'instant, Guenièvre n'était plus dans ma tête seul lui m'importer alors quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait rester auprès de Gauvain et Lancelot. J'avais ressenti un sentiment que je ne pensais pas posséder, la jalousie. J'étais jaloux de mes propres chevaliers c'étaient totalement idiot.

Mais quand je le voyais rire enfin muettement et sourire à tous surtout envers Gauvain et Lancelot ma rage n'avait pas diminué au contraire elle s'était accentuée. Je me sentais minable j'avais blessé Merlin involontairement. Ma jalousie avait prit le pas sur mes idées cohérentes. J'avais honte tellement que j'avais annulé les exercices supplémentaires pour Lancelot et Gauvain. Merlin me rendait totalement dingue.

Je méditais sur plein de chose en retournant dans ma chambre où mon ancien serviteur m'attendait surement. Lorsque, je vis Agravain avec Merlin et que mon oncle avait crié sur mon lui, j'avais répliqué. Malheureusement, une fois mon oncle partit je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec Merlin enfin je devais décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était plutôt compliqué. Surtout qu'il devait repartir car Gaius était revenu et il devait sans doute repasser un peu plus tard.

Soudain, j'eus la visite de Guenièvre qui regardait le sol d'un air triste et désemparé. Elle me regardait comme si elle se sentait coupable.

- Sire, écoutez, souffla-t-elle, depuis quelque temps, je vois votre rapprochement avec Merlin. Je sais que ce qui lui ais arrivé est affreux mais je pense que pour vous il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas?

J'écarquillai les yeux qu'elle aille directement là où elle voulait aller. Je baissai à mon tour la tête, coupable d'avoir effectivement une autre pensée, celle de me rapprocher le plus de Merlin. Elle me sourit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me souriait alors qu'elle avait compris.

- On dirait que nous deux... Ca se termine ici. Déclarez-vous à lui, je suis sur que si vous êtes enfin honnête au lieu de jouer au idiot. Il pourra sans doute vous répondre, dit-elle

- Mais Guenièvre...

- J'aime également quelqu'un d'autre, me coupa-t-elle.

- Qui? Demandai-je par curiosité.

- Lancelot, je sais que c'est votre chevalier et je m'en excuse mais c'est comme Merlin et vous. On ne contrôle pas ce phénomène.

- Dans ce cas, soit heureuse avec Lancelot. Tu le mérites mais puis-je tout de même te demander quelque chose. Embrasse-moi une dernière fois.

Guenièvre accepta ma demande et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes étrangement elles n'avaient plus aucun goût comme si elles avaient perdu de leur saveur. Je me demandai quel goût pouvait avoir celle de Merlin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaius qui nous coupa dans notre baiser. Le médecin regardait de partout avant de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merlin n'est pas avec vous? S'étonna-t-il

- Comment ça? Demandai-je surpris

- Nous avons découvert la véritable source du mal de Merlin et il voulait rapidement vous prévenir.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que Merlin m'avait sans doute vu embrasser Guenièvre. Mais ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, c'était un baiser d'adieu en quelque sorte.

- Expliquez-nous Gaius le mal dont souffre Merlin, dit Guenièvre voyant que j'étais désemparé.

- Il semblerait que Morgane ait lancé la magie la plus noire qui existe sur cette Terre. Le totem des sens, expliqua Gaius, il permet de voler un sens à un être humain. Il a volé la voix de Merlin désormais sa voix appartient à Morgane et elle peut l'utiliser contre nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux, Morgane avait osé faire une telle chose à Merlin mais pourquoi dont? Je sais qu'il avait blessé mortellement Morgause mais elle le méritait.

Je décidai de partir à la recherche de Merlin et j'appris de la bouche de Léon qu'il était parti avec Lancelot dans ses appartements. Ma jalousie avait repris le dessus et j'avais presque couru jusque dans les appartements de Lancelot. Ma rage n'avait fait que s'intensifier lorsque je les vis envelopper ensemble dans une couverture épaisse. Je voyais des messages se former dans le feu tandis que Merlin avait ses yeux qui virèrent aux dorés.

Merlin était un sorcier et Lancelot le savait. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit? J'étais qui pour lui, je n'avais pas le droit à sa confiance? Je ne pus que sentir ma colère montait en voyant Lancelot embrasser le front de Merlin. Ces derniers me virent et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de cracher ma rage tellement j'étais écœuré que Lancelot avait beaucoup plus de privilège comme celui de savoir pour son secret.

Malheureusement, ma jalousie m'avait de nouveau éloigné de Merlin. Sa gifle était compréhensible je lui avais presque craché à la figure comme quoi une relation entre deux hommes étaient dégoutant alors que c'était ce que je voulais. Je le voulais au point d'en perdre la tête. J'ignorai s'il m'avait ensorcelé mais d'après la gifle ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais vraiment amoureux de lui.

Je retournai dans mes appartements en ordonnant à Gauvain de me trouver Merlin. Je devais faire ma déclaration même si c'est négatif. Je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimais.

Lorsqu'il était rentré avec Gauvain sur son dos j'avais compris que Merlin voulait partir de Camelot, le voyant se débattre pour sortir. Je l'éloignai de la porte pour le poser sur le lit. Son regard perdu me donnait envie. Ses lèvres encore plus. Il n'y avait pas à dire il me rendait dingue, pire que Guenièvre. J'happai fortement ses lèvres qui avaient un goût exquis et envoûtant comme si je les avais connus depuis toujours. C'étaient ses lèvres, son odeur, c'était Merlin. La personne dont je ne voudrais jamais m'en séparer.

- Je t'aime Merlin, soufflai-je

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
